


Hasta tus huesos

by YNAkuma



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Héctor manda cartas a su familia a escondidas de Ernesto para finalmente darse cuenta de que esto no es lo que quiere.Tal vez es un poco tarde.





	Hasta tus huesos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [...even your bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163283) by [YNAkuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma)



> Algo que he tenido que escribir para Project00 en Tumblr como agradecimiento.
> 
> Debo admitir que la ship es demasiado tentadora.

Intenta escribir un poco, han pasado un par de días en esa ciudad y no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para sentarse y escribir algunas palabras, Ernesto apenas le permite descansar.

Su pequeña carrera de músicos ha ido viento en popa, de hecho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado y se han presentado ya en varias cantinas de los suburbios y para el día de mañana consiguieron un espacio de una hora en uno de los restaurantes más populares en el centro de la ciudad.

Es agradable saber que hay gente que quiere escuchar su música, aunque es mejor saber que no tendrán que sufrir de hambre por al menos la siguientes semana.

Salieron de Santa Cecilia con apenas unos billetes y unas monedas, sus trajes de mariachi, un cambio de ropa, sus guitarras y un sueño en las manos, si las cosas no salían bien no estaba seguro de cómo regresarían.

Por suerte, el destino les ha sonreído.

Ve la hoja a rayas en blanco y empieza una carta escribiendo el nombre de su hija, la extrañaba bastante.

—¡Ey, Héctor! —la voz de su compañero le asusta y brinca un poco en su lugar después de que Ernesto entra en la habitación de hotel —¿Qué haces?, ¿escribes más canciones? —le pregunta mientras se acerca a él y recarga su antebrazo derecho sobre su hombro izquierdo.

El peso del más bajo le hace inclinarse un poco hacia su izquierda, hacia el borde de la cama donde está recostado, y trata de evitar que Ernesto alcance a ver lo que realmente está escribiendo en la libreta, —algo así —ríe nerviosamente; al otro no le gusta que hable de su familia.

Ernesto alcanza a ver un poco de lo que hay en la libreta y finge no haber visto nada —¡Levántate, hay una muy buena cantina por aquí cerca y nos han pedido una pequeña presentación!

El de bigote le sonríe ampliamente, le toma del hombro y le sacude con ligereza intentando persuadirlo —pero, dijiste que esta noche no tocaríamos.

—Sé lo que dije, perdona —se muestra arrepentido y en un parpadeo vuelve a resplandecer —, pero al público lo que pide, Héctor.

No puede decir que no... y tal vez desde ese día debió haberlo hecho.

—¿Por qué no estás ebrio? —arrastra las palabras y las eses suenan como zetas debido al alcohol.

—Porque entonces ¿quién nos traería al cuarto? —se excusa con Ernesto, la presentación no fue sólo eso sino que el más bajo pidió algunas rondas de tequila hasta embriagarse. Era un hábito.

—Mmm —es todo lo que atina a murmurar Ernesto y se deja llevar por la solitaria calle apoyado en los hombros de Héctor.

Al entrar a la habitación que alquilan mientras se quedan en la ciudad Héctor lleva a Ernesto a su cama y le ayuda a sentarse sobre ésta para después recostarse en la suya y retomar su escritura.

—¿Piensas... seguir escribiendo? —la voz de Ernesto suena pesada y un tanto ahogada.

—Tengo que aprovechar las ideas frescas —miente mas no le da cargo de conciencia, Ernesto está ebrio y duda que mañana recuerde que se supone está escribiendo una nueva canción.

El más bajo truena la lengua y se recuesta completamente sobre el colchón, no pasan más de cinco minutos para que los bajos ronquidos de Ernesto hagan eco en el cuarto.

—Me regreso a Santa Cecilia.

Lo ha pensado durante varios días, ha estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, lejos de su familia, de Imelda y su pequeña Coco; han pasado suficientes días para darse cuenta que esto no es lo que quiere. Este no es su sueño, no es lo que siempre ha querido. No puede seguir hablando con su familia a través de cartas que sabe no tendrán respuesta alguna porque se la pasan de pueblo en pueblo y de ciudad en ciudad.

Está cansado de eso y su corazón apenas lo soporta.

—¿Qué? —suelta Ernesto consternado.

—Mi lugar está con mi familia, con mi niña, Coco —explica, sabe que Ernesto jamás ha gustado de sus conversaciones sentimentales acerca de su familia pero necesita hacerle entender que esto lo está matando, lentamente —, éste es tu sueño Ernesto, no el mío.

Ernesto se queda en silencio y no puede hacer más que desconfiar de su actitud, duda convencerle tan pronto y con tan poco; entonces el más bajo se ríe, es una risa moderada y de volumen bajo pero en un instante alza la voz y la risa se vuelve burlona, hiriente.

—¿En serio?, ¿de verdad crees que te puedes ir cuando quieras? —la mirada castaña de Ernesto se clava en la suya —¿Qué crees que dirá Imelda?, ¿crees que te aceptará con los brazos abiertos?

—Ella... sé que ella entenderá...

—¿Por qué?, ah, ¿por las cartas que le has mandado?

—¿...cómo sabes de las cartas?

—¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? —sonríe con sorna —, perdona si era un secreto.

Ernesto se voltea y busca el estuche de su guitarra, lo sube a la cama y lo abre para tomar el zíper de la bolsa que lleva adentro la funda, lo observa con detenimiento y su rostro se tuerce en horror cuando ve que saca una pila de cartas y sobres de la bolsa.

—No sé cuántas llegaste a mandar antes de que lo descubriera pero a Imelda debió parecerle extraño la repentina falta de ellas —agarra las cartas con ambas manos y las mira con cierto cariño retorcido que le provoca escalofríos —, no creo que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Y no lo tolera más.

—¡Eres un...! —se acerca abruptamente a Ernesto y lo toma por la solapa del saco para empujarlo con brusquedad contra la pared, donde lo sostiene ligeramente más arriba de su estatura y obliga al otro a mantenerse de puntas —¡¿Por qué?!

—¿Qué no lo entiendes?, tu lugar está aquí Héctor —debe interrumpir sus palabras para recuperar el aliento —, sobre los escenarios, con la gente —vuelve a cortarse —, conmigo.

Siente una punzada —...quise intentar compartir tu sueño Ernesto —afloja el agarre que mantiene en el otro y baja la mirada con melancolía —pero no puedo más...

—¿Debo recordarte que no lo pensaste dos veces cuando te propuse salir de Santa Cecilia?

Con ojos desorbitados busca la mirada castaña de Ernesto —yo... yo no...

—Perteneces a esto Héctor... a mí...

Deja ir al más bajo y éste le da unas palmadas en el hombro para después agarrar el estuche de su guitarra y guardar otra vez las cartas.

—Nos presentamos en media hora, no olvides tu guitarra.

Pasan días para que Ernesto entienda las palabras de Héctor, días en los que el más alto se ha mostrado ensombrecido, afligido y cansado; días en los que también Héctor ha entendido las palabras de Ernesto y no puede hacer más que seguirlo en silencio.

—Está bien, si quieres regresar a Santa Cecilia, adelante —dice Ernesto de la nada.

Sorprendido alza la mirada, el otro le da la espalda y por el movimiento de sus brazos parece estar sirviendo licor en un par de vasos.

—Perdí un poco la compostura esa vez, perdona —se voltea finalmente y en sus manos trae un par de caballitos con tequila y le extiende uno.

Comprende que para el más bajo debe ser difícil dejarle ir, quiso que ambos compartieran el mismo sueño sin embargo al final debían ir por caminos separados, porque eso es lo mejor. Toma el trago de tequila con emoción y Ernesto le ofrece un abrazo de despedida con un par de palmadas en la espalda, por un instante regresa a esos días donde tocaban juntos en la cantina de Santa Cecilia y sabe que extrañará esto.

Y a Ernesto.

Empaca sus cosas y antes de que pueda agarrar el pomo de la puerta se gira para ver a Ernesto como si fuera la última vez que lo haría pero entonces un dolor agudo en el estómago le hace tirar las cosas e hincarse mientras se dobla tratando de disminuir el dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —Ernesto se hinca a su lado y apoya una de sus manos en su espalda para sobarla —¿Qué te parece si mejor sales mañana en la mañana?, tal vez si descansas se te quita el dolor.

Apenas puede ver al hombre de bigote y aunque quiere creer que si hace lo que le propone aliviará el dolor algo en el fondo de su cabeza le dice que no debe dormirse.

Ernesto le ayuda a ponerse de pie y le lleva hasta la cama donde se recuesta y se dobla en una posición fetal por culpa del dolor.

Su vista comienza a oscurecerse y tiene miedo de dormir —Ernesto... dame un poco de agua —le pide con dificultad.

El más bajo se aleja y llena un vaso con agua del grifo, regresa con él y se hinca al lado de la cama. Está por agradecerle cuando lo ve acercarle el vaso pero Ernesto le impide tomarlo.

—Quise compartir mi sueño contigo, Héctor —mira el agua dentro del vaso —, quise que entendieras que te necesito a mi lado.

—¿Er...nesto?

—Que entendieras que me perteneces —sus ojos castaños le miran fijamente —, que todo lo tuyo me pertenece...

Las punzadas en su estómago le hacen gemir de dolor y mientras trata de escuchar al más bajo se remueve sobre la cama.

—Hasta tus huesos —dice y bebe el agua en el vaso para después tirarlo contra el piso.

El sonido del vaso quebrándose es lo último que escucha antes de ver a Ernesto salir de la habitación y entonces todo se oscurece.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad, por cierto!


End file.
